Halloween Parade
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: this is a very rough lemon with bondage, so i don't want to waist my breath telling you not to read if you are 18. You will take your own risk at this, you please enjoy. And Ikuto Tsukiyomi one-shot


This is an Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara Lemon!

Name: Rae Misako

Age: 17

Background : She goes to the same High school as Ikuto. She also has a chara named Misa who is like an angel side of Rae. Rae is a bit weird and likes Gothic lolita and Halloween plus all the scary stuff. She know the Guardians only by face and name , though she had never spoken to them. She also knows, thanks to Misa's power what kind of chara the other people have, even if their would'be self hasn't hatched yet.

Looks :

Rae: Gray-blond hair in 2 ponytails , dark blue eyes, slender.

- .

Misa : blond-orange long hair in one ponytail at the back, tied with a blue green ribbon; honey colored eyes.

- .

**I have one thing to say : I don't get any profit from posting this lemons ( you know what I mean !) I do this only for fun and to please some weird friends of mine! if you enjoyed what you read below then please leave a comment , a small one ! Even something that sound like ; " you're stupid! Stop posting! " i don't mind, i just want to hear your opinion on my latest upgrades !**

**So please !**

**If you read this then please leave a comment!**

**Thanks ^_^ Star gives love to everyone , just so you know!**

**Oh and... Teensie-sama ? I adore your work! You are my god!**

~*~

~*~

**Lets start the story!**

* * *

~*~

The carousel lights shone on her dark fire as she watched it spin and glitter. It was beautiful and so heart warming. She wishes that her parents would change their minds about demolishing it. She knew Ikuto like it because of the sweet memories he had with this place. She took out her black phone and flopped it open looking at the black butterfly that bled spasmodically on the dark-purple screen. She adored that picture, but sometimes she wished that she wouldn't dress like this, that she could smile freely and don't worry about her image.

Sighting with Misa tsked behind her at her thoughts she pressed the green button of the phone and waited till one of her busy parents answered. When a deep voice boomed over the speaker, Rae held back a groan and told her father her wishes. She knew what he wanted in replace, but how could she turn her back against Ikuto and go around fetching that damn egg ? She didn't want the world to change, all she wanted was Ikuto's smile back.

When her father started screaming and protesting over the phone, Rae sighted and looked at the screen as her father continued babbling on about that egg. The egg of dreams, the egg that could grant any wish. Looking sadly at the amusement park that stayed emptied even of sunday nights, she started talking with her father again. But his demands were clear : if she didn't bring the egg in one month and two weeks this park would be demolished and a mall would soon take it's place. She cringed in her own inner torment as her father hung up on her. There went her plans of crying over the line trying to move is stoned heart even a centimeter apart.

Fed up with all the nonsense and deciding that she should find that damn egg, the girl turned around and walked away from the park, without noticing the single figure that crept it's way out of the shadows. That single figure stayed glued in place, listening to her conversation. But Misa did sow him or it, but refused to tell her friend, not her master, what she show. She feared something, even if she herself didn't knew what.

The last conversation with her father was on a Monday, two weeks ago, and she still didn't knew how to find the egg. She even tried getting some of the X-Eggs, but she couldn't bring herself to destroy another persons dream and aspirations. It was hard enough with all the pressure that the Guardians had on her, not to mention that two or three times she had to battle Ikuto. She didn't, really didn't want that and Misa knew. Every time those brats appeared trying to stop her, she had to think of three of four escape routes so that: One – they didn't find her , and Two – she wouldn't fight Ikuto.

Now it was wednesday and she was walking in a dark park, thinking about how she could see the egg and maybe then try and capture it. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't see nor hear the approaching figure that lurked from the dark. A low mewl and purr made her turn abruptly only to bump into a broad chest and nearly fall down.

A pair of long and muscular arms prevented the last part and so, now, she found herself pressed flush against this stranger, as a red blush adorned her cheeks.

The sweet sent of the one that had stolen her heart washed over her, and she nearly stumbled back, yelling her 'sorry' 's and ' please forgive me' if it wasn't for his arms keeping her in place.

'Baaaad idea Rae ... Very bad idea! Who on earth goes in the park late at night ?' she cursed herself in her mind trying to find a way to wiggle her form out of his grasp. But he wouldn't budge, and, to her dismay, didn't say one word. He scooped her in his arms and proceeded walking to the amusement park.

-Ikuto... Could you please ... but she didn't continue. His eyes were dark and empty in the moonlight and that, somehow, aroused her to no end. She loved all the dark thingies, all the scary stuff, so she had to adore him right now, all silent and doom-looking.

She remembered the last Halloween parade when she sow him in his chara transformation, looking like a Goth alley-cat.

She gulped and wiggled some more, but when she was finally put down she found herself in an empty room with only one big bed and some hand-cuffs on a small table, sparkling in the dim light.

-Why do you try your hardest? his voice was heavy and wanting, and she found herself shivering under his intense gaze.

Taking one step forward, Ikuto smirked seeing her take two steps back, retreating to the bed, as her eyes shifted nervously over his form. He had to admit to himself: not only was she cute and made Amu look like some kiddy brat, but she was powerful and loved him like no other. Yoru knew about her feelings and the little cat-chara had to tell his master about these. So... he had proceeded finding her and questioning her about her plans for the egg... because that's what all people, these days, wanted. And the idea of having some fun wail he interrogated her made his cock twitch.

-I .. I want to save the park that Ikuto loves so much! She whispered, but that wasn't her voice. Misa had chara-changed with her, and blurred out her secret.

Going beat red, she wished that the earth would break and suck her in. Closing her eyes when her legs hit the bed, she tried making all the indecent images of her and the brunette on this bed, but couldn't.

Smirking to himself, Ikuto leaped and straggled her hips on the bed, under him as Yoru brought him the hand-cuffs. Gulping as the metal sparkled dangerously in front of her eyes, Rae whimpered as he cuffed her hands above her head.

-Now .. thats a silly thing to fight for! his voice ironic and somewhat cool made her shiver in delight. For a girl as pretty as you to fight for something that I no longer want means a lot of things! Now.. I want to discipline you and make you realize that what you are doing isn't quite as good as you think it is.. he trailed off, getting off the bed and looking at her from were he stood.

Taking his T-shirt off and grabbing something from his pocket he moved to the other side of the bed, his intense gaze still mesmerizing her.

When his hand reached her chest undoing some of the strings that held her dress together, Rae started fidgeting nervously, pulling at her restrains that wouldn't budge.

-Now now kitty cat... Be a nice girl and stay still... I really need to punish you so there isn't a way out of these ! he purred in her ear, making her eat her moans and groans as he tugged at her dress, taking it off.

So now , her pale skin shone in the moonlight, making his mouth water. But he had to take his time and discipline the little girl wail he still could make his member numb. Maybe later he will cave in at her please and moans to take her, so he had to wait! For now!

Getting on the bed, the slick cat nuzzled her neck then when down to her chest to see it heaving with anticipation.

'Now.. her breasts are way bigger then Amu's or my sister's ' he snickered in delight seeing her blush under his scrutiny.

Oh... he would fuck her till she wont walk normal again.

Moving downward he kept his mouth shut, biting his tongue to silence his groan of approval. Her black panties had a large stain on then, right between her tights.

Looking mischievously in her eyes, he ripped those panties off, not listening to her pained groan. A large red mark appeared soon after on her skin as she tried taking the cuffs off again. But the cat wouldn't even look at her. His gaze was fixed on her bald pussy drowning in the sight of her wet and ready only for him. Licking his lips, he bend down and pinched her bundle hard, making her scream in pain.

-Now kitty .. Tell me that you will abandon this search ! he whispered, not taking his eyes off his prize.

When he didn't get an answer he pinched her again, digging his nails in her flesh. This time a desperate pain filled scream was heard, as she yelled ' Yes'

Smirking at his small victory over her body, he then brought to her entrance one long finger and plunged it in, as a moan escaped her lips. Wiggling it around and probing her walls, Ikuto purred slightly at her warmness and her tightness.

The ting in his hand clicked a little as if some kind of metal balls had touched to one another. Looking up he sow the mortified face of his new toy watching the big and slightly shining object in his hand. It looked like a dildo but it was way more thick and long.

-Like it ? This little thing will make you bag for my cock and my cock alone, like the little whore you are. You will scream for me to take you with the promise that you will end this pointless search ! he whispered those words in a way that made her even more wet then she already was.

Without warning, he plunged the object in her core till only a small part of it remained outside. Screaming in aching pain, Rae arched her back and the small balls in the toy clicked again, sending millions of vibrations up her walls building her orgasm. Every time she arched her back, the balls moved in the toy making her shift on the bed.

She was panting hard and screaming Ikuto's name as he sat on a chair watching her and palming his aching need through his constricting pants.

The sight of her didn't make matters easy either. Grimacing in pain when another one of her screams shot directly through his dick, Ikuto got up and walked to the bed, pulling the toy out. Panting and moaning looking straight into his eyes, Rae sow something that she wished to be there every time he would look at her : want, need, lust and somewhat .. love.

But, as she bend down to take her mouth into a fiery kiss, she didn't feel him shifting above, taking his jeans off. His fingers toyed with her bra, knitting the flesh, making her moan in his mouth as he sucked on her tongue. When his arms went around her back seeking for the clasps of the bra, she didn't think twice and arched her back, giving him more access.

-You want me that bad ? he smiled as he sucked on her neck greedily, lapping at her reddened skin .

When the bra was finally off he went down her collarbone and liked slowly as he arrived at her moulds, nuzzling the soft flesh as she whimpered in protest.

Taking the hint he circled her aureole with the tip of his tongue, sucking gently, being the total opposite of the dominant male that appeared seconds ago. Suckling, licking and biting her flesh slightly, he build slowly another orgasm in her. He the moved south kissing his way down, paying attention to every peace of flesh he could find till he got to her swollen clit . He blew hot air there, watching her close her eyes and hold back a moan.

Grinning to himself he sucked her clit and then plunged his tongue as deep as the appendicle would go, lapping slowly, tormenting her.

Soon enough she came again into his awaiting mouth, wanting to be filled by his huge cock at twitched from time to time. Grinding her hips into his, receiving a low groan of unfulfilled passion, she tried to whisper her demand, her mind still foggy from her recent climax.

Without warning, cause he couldn't stay any longer out of her, Ikuto plunged into her till he got to his hilt, eating away her scream of agony.

'Shit! She was a fucking virgin after all... ' he cursed in his mind, as his hand went down in between them and rubbed her clit, pinching it slightly till she bucked her hips up, making him almost loose himself within her. She was tight as hell so that was the problem. He did try to loosen her up, but this ? He even fucked Amu and the girl sure wasn't as tight as Rae.

Getting out of her slowly , he thrust his hips forcefully back in, rough and hard, making her squirm and moan his name. He first started with a slow pace, as he sucked at her tits, dragging his cock out and then entering her again with brute force, banging away his frustration.

When the blond girl screamed to be taken harder and faster, two fluffy black ears appeared on his head as he drilled in her at an inhuman pace. Even if he was rough with her, knowing that this wasn't his normal self, she liked him.

In the past, he used to tease her, to make fun of her, to try and scare her. He tried to get rid of her, playing tricks and assuming all the curses that the people around her shot at him, but she never back down. She always smiled at him, saying that she didn't mind, that Ikuto was just Ikuto, and if this was how he liked to treat her, she agreed with it. She was what a guy like him would search in a girl, even if she wasn't like all the girls. She surely didn't complain like that damn Amu.

With this thought in his head, Ikuto slowed down, and stopped completely, still panting as he tried to form words.

-Why ... Why are you always there for me? Why didn't you run away when you had the chance ? he asked even if he already knew the answer from Misa.

- I love you.. was all that she murmured, pulling at her restrains again.

Kissing her, almost smashing his mouth to hers, Ikuto sucked in the tears that were bubbling up in his chest.

He then moved at the same hard pace that he first started with, moaning with her, whispering her name in her ear as she came.

Thrusting his cock a few times as she released he came hard in her, his white cum filling her. Moaning under him, Rae captured his lips, kissing the panting boy till he reluctantly parted away for air.

Slumping on her chest, his form heaving for air, Ikuto closed his eyes and pictured himself in the future with another female, just like he was now. But he couldn't ! He was consumed by her image smiling at him.

-I promise! she whispered startling him.

-What ?

-I promise I will stop hunting the Embryo. You told me you didn't care for the amusement park, but I don't believe you! Here were held the most spectacular Halloween Parades in all Tokyo, so not only you have some beautiful memories with that place. Plus, you are a very bad liar when it comes to deleing with your feelings. she continued, looking straight in the eyes, her own filled with love and understanding, plus some rare amusement .

Sighting he stood up and unclasped the cuffs, freeing her, without getting out of her wet and warm snatch. Turning on his back, with a yelp from her tiny form, he kept her on his chest as he crossed his arms under his head.

-Now... Do you think I lie when I tell you that I care for you more then I got to care for myself ? his sleepy voice making her giggle.

-No .. I don't think so! But I know something: you have all the time in the world to prove me wrong!

-Hn.. I don't want to prove you wrong! He smirked capturing her lips once more.

* * *

~*~

~*~

**hehehe .. i warned you it was pretty hot XD but, i liked writing it**


End file.
